creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:KFChicken69
Okay, time to get this straight: I read parts of the first time you posted it. As it wasn't memorable, I don't remember the details, but...do you expect the Wiki to take seriously something that says stuff about Jane growing spuds and potatoes in her body? Of course...maybe I'm wrong. If it was a mistake, then...I apologize, and will try to amend it. Please paste the newest version in Pastebin.com, and send me the URL so I can revise it. But be warned: the site isn't receiving parodies or Trollpastas anymore. If there is any clue that your story isn't meant to be a serious story, it isn't going to stay here. I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 13:47, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Here I'll let you edit it, but if you promise to let me submit it. I'm not trolling, saw the Jeff the potato story and wanted to add a Jane story. http://pastebin.com/w4G0bV6n RE: Hmmmmm...I understand now, buddy. I apologize for my possibly out of place behavior. After reading the story, I'm afraid that this Wiki isn't the correct place for it. Jane and Jeff are vetoed themes, due to the incredible amount of pastas submitted every day. If we left every single one, then we would get flooded. You have two options. If you think that this is a serious pasta, then please post it at Spinpasta Wiki. That is where Jeff/Jane pastas are posted now. If you made this story with the intent of it being a parody, then it is better you post it in theTrollpasta Wiki- It is up to you to decide where. Thank you for keeping calm, buddy. I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 14:08, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Thank you for providing me with these websites. I was just confused why there was a Jeff the potato story and not a Jane the potato. Thank you for letting me know. Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Jane le Potato page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 04:38, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Username Your username is considered unacceptable by our . Hereby, you have received an automatic indefinite block. Please sign out and create a new account with a different, more wiki friendly username. LOLSKELETONS (Talk • ) 01:37, May 15, 2013 (UTC)